New, affordable and reliable communications technologies enable the use of wireless devices on mobile platforms, e.g., motor vehicles, to transmit sensor signal information and actuator control commands. The advantages of wireless devices include an ability to customize an application, add features, and reduce costs. Faults in the wireless communications link, or delays in message delivery that exceed an admissible limit are undesirable. Delivery of messages can include using high bandwidth transmission channels with high data transmission rates to overcome communication bottlenecks and using different transmission channels for every two or three sensors. However, in either case, the available bandwidth on each transmission channel is not effectively utilized, and, there are a limited number of available communications bands. Moreover, for every transmission channel, use of a different wireless transceiver increases system costs unnecessarily.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus to wirelessly transmit information from remote sensors to a main processor on a mobile device, with a high utilization of the wireless communications channel.